


Magic Touch

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Work Hard, Play Harder [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not so much about having earned something as it is about needing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a repost, I'm sorry! I just really wanted to get everything organised, and as these would fit better as part of a series...
> 
> Anyway. Hux masturbating + toys. Ignore the awful title. This was requested by an anon on tumblr.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux tells himself not to do it. He tells himself to keep going and not get distracted, but the idea is already there, and he’s too sidetracked by it to focus on the now faltering stroke of his hand. After another few seconds, he gives up.

He doesn’t often open the inconspicuous box hidden at the back of his wardrobe. The thing can lie untouched for weeks, sometimes even months. He goes to and opens it now, though, fingers trembling slightly in anticipation as he crouches down and considers the object he has already chosen. He supposes it’s more for a couple, really, but he can do enough with it by himself to warrant owning such a thing.

He takes the wand out, berating himself when uncharacteristic eagerness causes him to upset some of the other contents. He has to pause, toy in one hand while his other puts the other items back in place and then, carefully, replaces the lid. Although no one is around to witness his blunder Hux still flushes in embarrassment, and as he crosses back to his bed his head is down, as if someone might be watching him. There is no one, though. There never has been and Hux is sure there never will be. His pleasure is his own, and he’s happy to keep it that way.

After checking the batteries, Hux slowly reclines on the bed, feeling the soft caress of well-worn covers as he tries to relax. It’s a challenge, though, and as he thumbs on the sleek, powerful wand his breath catches in his throat, anticipation heightening at the soft sound of buzzing. It gently tingles his hand, and as he closes his eyes he feels his pulse quickening, chest rising and falling more rapidly as he makes himself wait. His free hand caresses the inside of his thigh, the sensitive skin all the more receptive for the game he’s playing. Hux knows that the more he makes himself wait for it, the better it will feel. It’s about discipline, and resisting the urge to skip almost directly to the end.

It’s a hard urge to resist, though, and Hux finds his hips moving of their own volition, squirming and shifting against the sheets. He’s still hard - achingly so - and hates to think how wanton he must look. His cock juts out from his body, seeking contact that isn’t there, and twitches, heavy and flushed, as his hand skims higher, fingers dancing over his skin until he reaches his chest. The sharp way he pinches at his nipple sends such a shock of pleasure coursing through him that he gives an involuntary gasp, immediately biting down on his lip to prevent any further sound escaping. He then lowers the wand to his abdomen, the light touch causing his muscles to tense and his body to curl in around the point where vibrations caress his skin. He’s sure it shouldn’t feel sensual, but the sensation makes him bite down even more, moaning in pleasure. His skin is unused to such stimulation, and he struggles to decide if he truly likes it or not. He can’t relax, despite willing himself to do so, and he finds his lip slipping from between his teeth and his mouth parting as he starts to pant, the path of the wand across his skin unbearably pleasurable.

Part of him wants to stop the torture, but his hand remains steady and moves the toy lower. Hux’s free hand follows in its path, feeling the way his muscles tense and ripple under the attention. He finds himself pleased with his own body, and the way it reacts to the careful teasing as he draws closer to his neglected cock. Despite the unusual feeling of the vibrations against his skin, he’s still hard, and as he presses the wand more firmly against his pelvic bone his cock twitches heavily, eager for more stimulation.

When he touches the toy to the base of his cock, Hux gives an involuntary cry, startled by the intensity of it. He’s left gasping and trembling, fighting to bring himself back under control, and quickly realises that he can’t. Something akin to fear - or perhaps shame - tightens in his chest as he continues to shift and buck against the wand, teeth worrying his lip as he struggles to hold back the litany of moans. Despite the very rational part of his mind that protests such base enjoyment, he can’t bring himself to stop. He can’t move the toy away: it feels too good, and his body has been too long deprived of pleasurable touch for him to be able to stop.

The lack of control is both terrifying and thrilling. Hux fights against it for another few moments, before giving in completely. It’s just this once, he tells himself. Just this once…

He doesn’t even care that he promised himself exactly the same thing last time.

He makes himself stop chewing his lip, knowing it’s futile to try and hold back moans no one can hear anyway. He also doesn’t want anyone to notice or question why his lip is so abused and swollen, or to guess that their general sinks low enough to pleasure himself this way. He can’t stop bucking against the wand, and as he moves it over his length his cock twitches strongly, precome already beading at the tip and leaving a wet smear on the toy. Any other time, Hux would be ashamed. Now, though, all he can think about is teasing himself to completion. He knows he doesn’t even have to touch himself directly to achieve it - the wand is already almost enough.

As he presses the toy to the base of his cock his whole body jerks in response, the vibrations startlingly intense and bordering on too much against his testes. Refraining from pulling the wand away, Hux hastily distracts himself, his fingers skimming up over his chest and pinching at his nipple, rolling the sensitive bud until he’s all but panting, caught between the dual onslaught. The unthinking way he arches causes him to press firmly against the wand, and he lets out a shameful whimper as he quickly lessens the contact, for a moment shying away from the stimulation that’s already promising a messy, mind-numbing release. Barely a second later he’s bucking back into it, though, and almost sobbing as he feels the way his body draws tighter, edging closer to completion.

As he pinches at the other nipple his cock twitches, brushing against his stomach and leaving a smear of precome that quickly cools and makes Hux distantly aware of how flushed he is becoming. He looks down over himself, past where slender fingers tease the reddened bud and over his slim, tensing stomach, to where the wand caresses his cock. He watches, captivated by the sight of him teasing and pleasuring himself, as his swollen cock twitches and spills another bead of precome, which clings to the tip, glistening and growing as he continues to move the wand along the underside of his length.

When the toy presses against his frenulum, Hux throws his head back, eyes falling shut and mouth parting in a soundless cry as a jolt of pleasure tears through him. He repeats the action, finally finding his voice and letting out a strained sob, his whole body starting to tremble as it struggles to cope with the sensation. The hand at his chest twitches, its purpose forgotten.

He knows he won’t last much longer. His focus has narrowed to a point, and his breathing quickens as he pitches towards completion. The hand holding the wand trembles, and he readjusts his grip, teasing around the base of his cock and finding himself biting his lip again as he focuses intently on the way his body coils even tighter. As he brings the toy up his length and teases the tip his body tenses, teetering at the edge far too soon. He wants to draw it out. He wants to last so, so much longer. But he won’t. He can’t. All that discipline and self-restraint suddenly means nothing, and he’s helpless as the toy pushes him into that unbearably wonderful place where all he can do is react.

When he climaxes he does so with a small sob, almost choking in relief as ropes of come spill from him and paint his stomach. He feels a drop catching his cheek as he twists his head, writhing and panting as he refuses to lift his hand and free himself from the onslaught. Only when he’s completely spent and his body is almost painfully oversensitive, twitching and shuddering beneath the continuing stimulation, does he finally stop, letting his hand fall to the side, taking the wand with it. With difficulty, he thumbs it off, his room falling silent, save his own ragged breathing and cacophonous heartbeat.

The come on his chest quickly cools, and Hux keeps his eyes closed for a moment, slowly coming back to himself. As the pleasure fades - rippling through him in decreasingly powerful waves - he remembers himself. He wills his breathing to even and his pulse to slow. His indulgence is over; he must return to normal.

He does so slowly, and as he cleans himself off and tidies the toy away with limbs heavy with satisfaction, Hux’s thoughts are languid and focused more on the promise of sleep than anything else. There’s no threat or emergency which requires him to leave the warm, soft space he has managed to find, and for once he’s content to enjoy the afterglow. As he closes the lid of the box, he tries to remember why he doesn’t reward himself for his hard work more often.

When he pads back over to his bed and slips beneath his covers, they seem to caress and welcome him. He doesn’t even care about the subtle smell of shampoo on his pillow that’s starting to win over the crisp scent of laundry detergent. He knows it will bother him when he wakes, but for the moment he’s too sated to be anything other than content with the warmth and comfort he has.

When he falls asleep shortly after his head touches the pillow, it’s the best night’s sleep Hux has had in months.


End file.
